Fading Path
by Repenomamus
Summary: The Clans face destruction, and one cat - chosen and burdened with an unusual ability given to her by StarClan - can save them. But she's just a kit... and no cat, no matter how chosen, is immortal.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey, this is my first story! Please review with constructive criticism so that I can improve my writing, thank you! :)**

Claws glinted against the moonlit grass, scraping against rock. "Petalwhisker, this is absurd. Mouse-brained! You realize what you're suggesting? There are a few cats that we can put the weight of a power and a prophecy on the shoulders of. This is not one of them."

A white she-cat growled quietly back. "Why not, Lionclaw? Better her than any cat. She'll be strong, with our training. Why not her?"

Lionclaw copied the other cat's growl. "Because she's a kit."

Petalwhisker turned her head, amber eyes vacant. "But a strong kit. Smart, too. In fact, better her than any other cat. She's a kit now, but she will rise, become great. I'd rather choose a cat with a future of greatness than one that will become nothing but a warrior."

Lionclaw narrowed his eyes, extending his claws again, glaring at the former medicine cat. "What's wrong with warrior?"

Petalwhisker was silent for a moment, then meowed, "It's not for you to say anyways. Crowstar chose her, not me. I only agree with him. Our duty was just to train the kit, not argue about her."

"I wish I hadn't agreed to do this," Lionclaw mumbled.

The two cats turned to face the image of two kits, curled up together with their tails under each other's paws.

Petalwhisker closed her eyes. "I hope that she will be strong enough to bear this burden."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Warriors.**

Pinekit stirred, half awake with her eyes still closed. She could feel light on her pelt; it filled her with energy. Energy enough to deal with her way-too-hyper sister.

Moonkit's paw prodded her back. Pinekit flicked her tail and rolled over on it.

Moonkit squeaked and jumped away, then poked her again. "Come on. Pinekit. Get up, you lazy badger!"

Pinekit turned her head, eyes gleaming. "Badger!" she cried, suddenly awake. "I'll show you badger." She twisted, her back claws sending up clouds of dust that rose in the sunlight, and leaped at Moonkit.

Her smaller littermate yelped with delight as the two of them scuffed in the dusty nursery, until someone behind them cleared their throat.

The two kits broke apart, panting, and faced their mother. "Pinekit, Moonkit. You two have too much energy for this nursery. Go play outside; you're getting mine and Firewing's nests dusty." Sweetthorn's voice was stern, but her light blue eyes were warm and her gaze was soft.

Moonkit immediately turned and raced out. Pinekit followed slowly. Her sister's gleaming silver pelt seemed to not have gotten scuffed up at all in their playfight. _How does it stay so sleek?_ Pinekit's own russet tabby fur was scruffy and dusty.

Moonkit turned and faced Pinekit. "Come on, Pinebadger, come get me!" she mewed, deep blue eyes glimmering with excitement.

Pinekit grinned and jumped at Moonkit. Moonkit jumped out of the way, and then ran. Pinekit chased after her - but Moonkit was much faster than Pinekit.

Moonkit suddenly turned and crouched to the ground, ready to leap. Pinekit took the chance and jumped with paws outstretched to playfully tackle her sister.

Hot, sharp pain sparked in her paws as they connected with Moonkit's fur. She reeled back with a yelp of shock. Pinekit flailed and rubbed her paws on the ground, but the pain persisted.

Sweetthorn hurried out the nursery, eyes wide. "Pinekit!"

Moonkit jumped and turned her head. The pain in Pinekit's paws faded as quickly as it had come.

"S-something... burned me, when I jumped on Moonkit." She glanced at her paws. No scorch marks or a cut or even a bruise, just dust between her claws from running around. "But... I think I'm fine now."

Sweetthorn nuzzled her kit. "Better see Cedarlight, just in case." She turned to Moonkit. "Did _you_ get burned?"

Moonkit was shrinking back, her fur ruffled uncharacteristically and her deep blue eyes wide with surprise. "N-no. Pinekit, what happened?"

Pinekit just shrugged while Sweetthorn nuzzled Moonkit's fur. "You didn't do anything, Moonkit. I'm glad you're okay." She turned from Moonkit and nosed Pinekit to get up. "Come on, Cedarlight will see if you're fine."

"I _am_ fine," Pinekit protested, but she followed her mother anyways, aware of Moonkit on her tail.

They entered the medicine cat's den to find Cedarlight dozing, but he woke to the sound of pawsteps in his den.

He lifted his head and gazed tiredly at Moonkit and Pinekit. "Did one of you get hurt?"

Pinekit glanced, confused, at her paws. "I thought my paws got burned. But I guess they didn't."

Cedarlight leaned in to look at her forepaws. He looked at puzzled as Pinekit felt. "It doesn't look like they're burned." He turned to his supply of herbs and berries. "But better safe than sorry," he added, removing a tiny black seed and a leaf. He pushed them to Pinekit. "Eat the seed, and rub the leaf on your claws. You might have just wrenched one."

"But it doesn't hurt."

"It might come back."

Pinekit gently took the seed between her teeth.

"Is that comfrey?" Moonkit asked, flicking her tail at the leaf. Pinekit had forgotten she was there.

Cedarlight turned his head to her. "Yes. How'd you know that?"

Moonkit shrugged. "I guess I just paid attention when you were using it on someone."

Cedarlight gave her an impressed look. He watched while Pinekit put the... the_ comfrey_ on her claws, then turned to Moonkit.

"Moonkit, I couldn't help but notice how observant you are, how quick to learn. Would you like to become my apprentice?"

The question was so direct that Moonkit looked taken aback.

Pinekit stared at her sister, surprised. She felt a purr of pride for her sister rise in her throat.

"A... a medicine cat apprentice?" Moonkit took a deep breath. "That... Yeah! I want to be a medicine cat apprentice!"

Soft starlight filtered into the WindClan nursery as Pinekit settled into her nest after a long day that had started with Moonkit deciding to become a medicine cat. Pinekit wasn't the least bit worried - We'll still train together!

Pinekit curled up and tucked her tail under her muzzle.

Something wasn't quite right.

She could feel the absence.

Pinekit glanced up to see a long silver tail disappearing among the fronds at the entrance to the nursery.

_Moonkit! What is she doing?_


End file.
